ultimatum_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Inorus Heartblade
GENERAL INFORMATION Inorus is the protagonist/deuteragonist of an upcoming web series project called Ultimatum. He is a 23 -year-old vampire and is also a powerful mage skilled in various elemental magic. He is seen as the avatar and primary character for the Deviant Art, Twitter, Tumblr, and YouTube user who goes by the same name. The primary form of media he appears as online is CGI rendering through the programs MikuMikuDance ''and ''MikuMikuMoving there are some hand sketches by his creator, but not many on the web (yet). His initial design is loosely based on the Vocaloid KaitoTM His character premise is that of one who is rejected by everything but stays true to what he believes in while almost everything is against him APPEARANCE AND STATUS Inorus is a slim but athletic young man in his early to mid 20's, has messy, light brown hair a youthful face, light skin and blue eyes. His Vampire from varies Overall, Inorus is taller than the average American but is considerably thinner than the latter. Some could consider him quite attractive as a guy but are put off by his hostile aura, and otherwise cold demeanor. His everyday attire consists of a black short-sleeved t-shirt, straight-cut blue jeans, and black combat boots with a black watch on his right wrist. His other outfit consists of a form-fitting ankle-length coat with raglan-cut sleeves with blue trim running along the seams and the front of the coat, along with a black or gray t-shirt, slim-cut blue jeans, and knee-high leather boots. Inorus is categorized as both and undead and as a fay (fairies and elementals) due to the unusual occurrence that he became a vampire, as he is a former human, but he "ceased to be a human" making it as though he naturally became a vampire, as he was never attacked by one. His resistance to certain magic and religious artifacts also shows that he is more closely related to Fay-Class vampires than regular or common Demon-Class vampires. PERSONALITY Outward In short, he is introverted, he distances himself from others to keep them from being hurt. At one point he was open and had quite a few friends, but after becoming a vampire, he distanced himself from them for "their sake". He puts up a cold and rational front to make himself seem unapproachable to keep people away or to ignore him. He will open up and reveal his true personality, which is warm and caring if he feels it is absolutely needed. He does have a short temper and can be easily annoyed by others shortcomings or otherwise lack of intelligence. He often displays a bad attitude and is short tempered, but makes an effort to not let it get the best of him. Besides his temper, he is usually composed and displays intelligence that baffles common folk. He displays a cool, distant demeanor and often avoids large crowds, often avoids large cities and will normally be found in small, rural towns where local magus councils will not find him. He is shunned by places where Magus Counsels or Christian communities are dominant. At Home He is actually a huge closet nerd and loves reading manga, watching anime, reads science fiction, horror, and fantasy novels. Some of his favorite Anime series are Hellsing Ultimate, Elfen Lied, Sword Art Online, High School DxD, Date-A-Live, KonoSuba, Medaka Box (& Abnormal), Code Geass, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Fate series (''to include ''Carnival Phantasm) Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, ''and more. His manga list has no end. His favorite authors include J. R. R. Tolkien, C. S. Lewis, Stephen King, and Robert Jordan. Some of his favorite American Cartoons include ''RWBY, Rick and Morty, Ben10/Ben10: Alien Force/Ben10: Ultimate Alien, Generator Rex, ''and ''Sym-Bionic Titan. After some of his "missions" he ends up smoking and drinking large quantities of hard liquor while trying not to break down because of the horrors he has to witness in his current line of work. In he is complex, after years of military service he is disgruntled and blunt, socially complicated, and has a strategic mindset, cannot figure out short-term goals but can plan years out in advance while figuring out things as he goes to make things work out in the end. He is gruff but kindhearted, harsh but merciful, while he grew up as a devoted Catholic, as he grew to an adult, his belief in God became warped and over-analyzed and sour, "IF I GOT A CHANCE TO MEET GOD, I WOULD HONESTLY KICK HIS TEETH IN." PLOT ULTIMATUM: AWAKENING TBA ULTIMATUM: THE JOURNEY OF THE DAMNED TBA ULTIMATUM: GOSPEL OF THE FALSE PROPHETs TBA ULTIMATUM: THE FALL OF AN EMPIRE TBA ULTIMATUM: AFTER TBA ULTIMATUM: THE CHRONICLES OF A NEW GENESIS TBA ROLE IN SOCIAL MEDIA AND YOUTUBE Inorus Heartblade is the primary character used in most of the YouTube videos created by his User (of the same name to make it as if he is a Virtual YouTuber and Social Media user) and also ''interacts with Vocaloids ''such as Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. Most of the YouTube Videos he is in are voiced over by popular songs from recent years, by bands like Skillet, Evanescence, Bring Me The Horizon and more. Other videos on his channel scheduled to come are satirical MMD Cracks &Vines where he and popular Vocaloids and UTAUloids and Fanloids engage in ridiculous hijinks. However his popularity has yet to achieve any notice and has yet to amount to anything to be reckoned with. On other Social Media platforms he is the face of his real-life user, who created him in place of himself as a means to interact with other users without actually showing his actual face. He and his greatest online adversary(Photomaster1018) actually are set to engage in flame wars and trolling in the near future (ex. Twitter, and Tumblr) to create depth and make them seem like real individuals. He is also active on Pinterest with a variety of boards for amusement and daily fun. CHARACTER TYPE POWERS AND ABILITIES Inorus is a remarkably powerful mage with a vast number of abilities that he has acquired himself through mental discipline and physical training. While renowned for this the magus community at large has ostracized and demonized him for his very existence is a blight to their very doctrine. Vampiric Magus Other WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT KNOWN WEAKNESSES Despite his multitude of incredible abilities, as a creature born on earth, he himself does have weaknesses. Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Mage